These Things I Should Never Say
by Ravenpelt
Summary: Oneshots about popular pairings.
1. FireheartBluestar

**A/N-** **I felt bad about not getting anything out there in...about two months, yikes...so I decided to just throw something new out there. I always thought that Bluestar had this thing for Fireheart, don't know exactly why.**

_There are some things that are just better left unsaid. _

_I guess...this was one of them. But how could I hide this? You just made me feel...well, alive again. And you were the one I could never have._

_- - - - - _

Fireheart, a warrior of ThunderClan, had just returned from a hunt with Sandstorm. She had apparently changed her opinion of him ever since he had saved her life at the gorge, during the battle where Whiteclaw of WindClan had fallen to his death. The two walked closely together, pelts brushing, fiery orange and ginger mixing.

"Care to share some fresh-kill?" Fireheart asked, brushing her shoulder with the tip of his tail.

"Sure, I'd like that," she replied quietly, smiling. She lay down on the ground to wait for him as he walked toward the fresh-kill pile.

"Sandstorm."

Sandstorm looked up quickly to meet the gaze of Bluestar, an intimidating blue-gray she-cat and leader of ThunderClan. Her gaze was not unkind, but the sheer power of it made Sandstorm feel small and insignificant. However, there was more than a hint of...something undefinable in her eyes that Sandstorm found to be suspicious and unusual. _Maybe this is a good day for her, _she thought. _After what happened. _

"Yes, Bluestar?"

"Would you send Fireheart to me when you're through? I need to speak to him alone."

"Of course," Sandstorm replied calmly. "I'll let him know."

Something in the way she said this made Bluestar give her a whimsical look. She got the feeling that Sandstorm actually knew what she felt, which no other cat that she knew of could ever do. But she gave no sign of it, and nodded.

"Thank you." She turned and disappeared into her den.

"What was that about?" Fireheart asked, returning with two mice.

"Oh, it was nothing," Sandstorm answered mischievously. "She just wants you, that's all."

- - - - -

_I can't let anyone know! What would they think? I'd be exiled, labeled as incapable! Am I that obvious? No, he still has no clue. But he's taken, I've seen the way she looks at him, and him at her. Maybe I shouldn't even try, maybe things are better off the way they are now. Maybe they are meant to be._

_- - - - - _

Bluestar was deep in thought, head down on her paws when she heard soft footfalls on the ground at the entrance to her den.

"Come in Fireheart, no sense in hiding from me."

"Of course," he replied, entering. "What did you need, Bluestar?"

She took a deep breath, not daring to meet his eyes. _What am I doing! I can't tell him..._

"I-I wanted to see who you thought was best for my next deputy, after..." She stopped, a fierce look coming into her eyes, all thoughts of revealing how she felt about him lost.

Seeing this, Fireheart hastily cut her off. "Whitestorm seems to be the best choice, he's very loyal-"

Bluestar whirled on him. "No! Even he has betrayed me! That Willowpelt, she stole him from me!"

_Willowpelt...stole him?_ Fireheart questioned in his mind. _Bluestar was...in love with someone even after Oakheart?_

"No, Bluestar, he is your most loyal warrior," Fireheart replied, seeing that her mood had changed at the mere mention of Tigerclaw's treachery. "He has the experience, you've known him all your life; he should be deputy."

_Should I tell him? No, it would be unfair...both to him and to Sandstorm. They were meant to be together. _Raising her head to look directly into his eyes, she meowed, "You're right, as usual, Fireheart. Whitestorm will be the next deputy of ThunderClan."

She turned away, retreating to a corner to lay her head down on her paws.

"Is that all?" Fireheart inquired, sensing that there was something else.

She didn't answer immediately, struggling whether or not to tell him. _I should, and I couldn't stand to not have him...No! What would everyone think? What would he think? What if he rejects me completely?...But I should at least find out if he does feel...But I won't. I can't._

Without even glancing at him, for it hurt too much, she managed to respond. "No, nothing. Y-you may...go."

"Thank you, Bluestar." Fireheart turned and padded out of her den, pausing to look back. He saw Bluestar give a huge sigh of...what? Relief? _Maybe..._he thought to himself, then shook his head, dismissing the thought from his mind entirely. He turned and walked out without another word.

Bluestar lay her head on her paws, eyes dimming with a sense of overwhelming loss. She knew what she had given up; her kits, her mate, everything for this position. And now Fireheart made her feel like throwing it all away, but she realized that she had gone too far and missed her chance long ago. Her rightful place was exactly where she was; the one place she now didn't want to be. But it could not change, because she had chosen this over all else.

_I'll never say anything about this, it could hurt my Clan..._she thought, a tear trickling down her blue-gray cheek. _I have this...strange feeling that Fireheart and Sandstorm have a destiny to...no, their _**kits** _have a destiny. A destiny that will overshadow anything done by any cat before them. I must not get in the way. _

_There are some things that are just better left unsaid..._

**A/N- There's my first oneshot. I might do more about other cats if you give the reviews and who it should be.**


	2. FireheartCinderpelt

**A/N- Okay, the votes are in! Looks like most of you guys are Cinderpelt/Fireheart fans, so here you go. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

_Do you know how much it hurts? Have you ever loved someone you can never be with? I know you have. I watch you struggle with that pain every day. But it's nothing compared to mine. After all, I am nothing to you compared to Sandstorm or Spottedleaf. You turned blind eyes and deaf ears on my advances every time. I don't know why I still love you in a way, and you could never know that it physically hurts to love you when I realize that I'll never be anything more to you than your medicine cat._

- - - - -

The golden sunlight of one of the last days of a warm autumn lit up the vibrantly colored trees, turning the leaves to flames. A young she-cat stalked noiselesslythrough the dying grass, hunting the blissfully unaware mouse. In a flash she had pounced, killing the small creature with one bite.

"Very good," came a voice from her left. "I see that your hunting skills have matured a great deal."

She raised her head from her kill to face her mentor. "Thank you," she replied quietly, ears turning slightly red. "It's all thanks to the best mentor in all the forest; the great Fireheart!"

The ginger tom purred in amusement. "Thanks, Cinderpaw. You'r my best apprentice!"

"Mousebrain, I'm your _only _apprentice!"

"Oh, that's right," Fireheart meowed, playing dumb. "I forgot."

She swatted him with a bloodstained paw. "How could you possibly forget ME?"

He was about to reply when the bushes shook behind them. They turned to face the pale ginger cat that had stepped out of them.

"Oh, hi, Sandstorm," Fireheart meowed, a bit too enthusiastically in Cinderpaw's opinion.

"Hi," she replied, seeming not to notice his eagerness. Her tone was strangely calm and gentle, Cinderpaw noticed. Sandstorm was well known for her sharp tongue.

"I've been looking for you, Fireheart, Bluestar wants us to hunt together."

Fireheart's eyes lit up and Cinderpaw's tail drooped. _What am I, fresh-kill? _she thought. _She didn't even say 'hi' to me. 'Bluestar wants us to hunt together' my-_

"Cinderpaw, you can take that to the elders, okay? We'll finish training later," Fireheart meowed, and started off with Sandstorm without a backward glance.

"Yeah, sure, okay," Cinderpaw whispered to herself, watching him walk away. "Now I see how you can forget me."

Tail dragging in the dust, eyes fixed on the ground, she picked up her kill and headed back towards camp. Small, wet circles marked her trail home; tears that she would never shed in front of any cat.

- - - - -

_That day...was the first day I'd ever cried. You just left me there without a word; like I was something you could just throw away. Right then and there I decided that, somehow, I needed to impress you. I was young, foolish, in love even. Love makes cats do strange things. So I went to find Tigerclaw that day, and almost paid with my life. When you told me that I'd never be a warrior, my heart cracked. Inwardly I was more broken than I was on the outside. Then I got the idea that if I was more like Spottedleaf, maybe you would notice me._

- - - - -

**(A/N- most of this was based on a similar scene in one of the books, but I don't have any of the old ones, so I improvised.)**

Fireheart, now the deputy of ThunderClan, padded into the medicine cat's den. "Cinderpelt, are you in here?"

The gray she-cat, recently appointed medicine cat, lifted her head, yawned, and looked sleepily at him. "Can't I ever get any sleep? What is it this time? Bleeding, cramps, dismemberment?"

"No, none of that," he replied amusedly. "Just a fatal case of confusion."

"Wait, let me guess," Cinderpelt groaned. "You feel guilty being with Sandstorm because you think you're still in love with Spottedleaf."

"Is it _that_ obvious?" Fireheart meowed, whiskers drooping.

"Well, yes."

"Any thoughts?"

"Actually, several. First off, you're a mousebrain. Second, let Spottedleaf go. Just name yours and Sandstorm's kits after her or something."

Fireheart sighed. "It isn't just that easy, you know that. You know how I feel better than anyone else."

_Like knowing what it's like to love someone you can't have? Then yes, I know exactly how you feel. _

"All joking aside, Fireheart, I've noticed how Sandstorm looks at you," Cinderpelt meowed seriously. "She loves you. Regardless of how you still feel for Spottedleaf, you have a cat right under your nose who can actually return your love."

_Actually, there are two, but you don't know it._

The ginger deputy nodded. "I see. Thank you, Cinderpelt, you've done so much to help me; I don't know how to thank you enough." He gave her a lick on her head then turned and exited the den without another word.

"That's repayment enough," Cinderpelt whispered, ears turning red and a smile spreading across her face.

- - - - -

_I realized something that day. Actually, several things. I knew that you could never love me like you love Spottedleaf and Sandstorm. If Spottedleaf was still alive, I wonder if she'd feel as I do when I see you with Sandstorm and your kits. You even named one of them after her. But I will always be there for you, regardless of how much you don't see it, and I will always love you._

**A/N- Since there was actually a very close vote between this and a Stormfur/Tawnypelt, that's up next. It will be different from this one because I think they each had a thing for each other :)**


	3. TawnypeltStormfur

**A/N- Here you go, the Tawnypelt/Stormfur chap.**

**Tawnypelt-**

_For as long as I can remember, everyone has judged me by who my father was. I was stupid enough to listen to them, and I made the mistake of leaving everything I knew behind because I couldn't take their stares and whispers behind my back. Nobody except for my brother, Brambleclaw, supported me, and he was the only one that cared. I hated everyone but him, but I especially hated Firestar for putting his personal feelings before logical judgment. All I ever wanted was for someone besides my brother to care for me. I wanted to feel loved._

- - - - -

**Stormfur-**

_I have no family left. My mother died the day I was born, my sister died in front of my eyes, and no cat knows if my father is dead or alive. Even my mentor was taken from me. Looking back on it now, I remember how it was on the way to our new home, on my second journey, this time with all the Clans. I also remember how I had feelings for Squirrelflight; Squirrelpaw then. But I came to realize that her place was with Brambleclaw, and it still is. At some point along the journey, after losing both my sister and my father, I began to feel completely alone. There was no cat that I could really talk to anymore, except for the Brook of the Tribe, but I didn't think that I would ever see her again. Then I noticed one day soon after the Clans all left the old forest the ShadowClan warrior Tawnypelt, who had made the original journey with me but not spoken to me much, kept glancing away whenever I caught her eye. Thinking that she wanted to tell me something, I finally worked up the courage to go talk to her._

_- - - - - _

**Tawnypelt-**

_I couldn't keep my eyes off Stormfur for reasons that I still don't understand. Then he caught me looking, and I thought that he would either laugh at me or get angry. Instead, he actually came over to me, much to my embarassment. I remember how hard it was to keep a straight face and an impartial attitude. _

_- - - - - _

"Hey, Tawnypelt," Stormfur meowed, falling into step beside her. "How are you holding up?"

"Oh, just fine," she replied, and was surprised at how friendly she sounded. "How about you? You've got this sad look in your eyes."

_Well, who'd have ever thought that Tawnypelt would actually ask about someone's feelings? _Stormfur thought. Out loud, he meowed, "I just miss Feathertail. She should be here with us."

Tawnypelt surprised both him and herself by leaning into him comfortingly. "I know how you feel. I miss her too."

Feeling strange that her simple gesture and her presence alone could make him feel so much better, Stormfur replied, "I just feel so...alone since she died. I mean, now I have no family, and even my Clan is changing." He flattened his ears in anger at himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth. "I shouldn't have said that-"

"Don't worry," Tawnypelt whispered, placing the tip of her tail over his mouth to stop him. "It'll be our secret."

- - - - -

**Tawnypelt-**

_There was no way that I could have known that this would only be the first of many deep conversations during our journey. No other cat seemed to notice, which was probably for the best. To my surprise, he seemed willing to accept me for who I was, no questions asked. Ours was a relationship that simply clicked, started by a simple question. But then everything changed when we met the Tribe again._

- - - - -

**Stormfur-**

_We were next to alone in the world, and happened upon each other as if it had been planned by Fate. However, I was keeping a secret from her; one that I will regret not telling her for the rest of my life. Fate worked both ways for me, for what else but Fate could bring Brook back into my life?_

- - - - -

From the moment the Clans first entered the cave of the Tribe, Tawnypelt could tell that something in Stormfur had changed. She noticed a sort of hungry look in his eyes, along with a small trace of sadness. She'd feared this all along; somehow she had known this would happen. And then Brook came over.

"Stormfur?" she meowed in her strange accent. "Can it really be you? Have you really come back to me?"

_'Back to me'? How dare she! _thought Tawnypelt furiously.

"Yes, and I never thought I'd see this place again," Stormfur replied. Tawnypelt felt slightly better when he said 'this place' instead of 'you'. But her relief was ruined when Brook rushed over and pressed herself against him, cutting between he and Tawnypelt.

"I am so happy that you're back, Stormfur!" Brook purred.

To Tawnypelt's outrage, Stormfur leaned down and licked Brook's head. "It's good to be back," he replied quietly.

Tawnypelt could take it no longer. Hissing angrily, she turned away and started walking. Shocked, Stormfur detatched himself from Brook, calling out, "Wait, Tawnypelt!"

But his pleas fell on deaf ears. Tawnypelt never looked back.

_- - - - - _

**Tawnypelt-**

_That day...it changed my life forever. I'd had it with everyone putting me down or passing me up for the next best thing. I was through with cats who gave you hope and then snatched it away. I haven't spoken to him since then; I didn't even say goodbye. He stayed there, with Brook. I think that he had finally found someone he loved. I did love him, but he just couldn't feel the same. At least not for me. The worst part is, I never got to tell him that he was going to be a father._

_- - - - - _

**Stormfur-**

_Somewhere in my heart, I knew that I had never stopped loving Brook. That was my secret that I never shared with Tawnypelt. I know that she thinks that she was just the one who kept me going until I could get to where I truly belonged, but she was more than that, and I feel guilty for doing that to her. But the thing that hurts me the most was that last look that she gave me, and the fact that I never took the chance to say that I was sorry._

**A/N- That was hard to write! Okay, the next couples are either:**

**1. Squirrelflight/Ashfur**

**2. Willowpelt/Runningwind**

**3. Tallstar/Leopardstar**

**4. Some other pair**

**VOTE!**


	4. CrowfeatherLeafpool or is it?

Silver beams of moonlight shone through the trees, casting an ethereal glow over the forest. The stars reflected in the pool nearby illuminated two shapes, touching ever so slightly. Nobody would be there to disturb them tonight; it was not yet the half-moon. It was the place where they met almost every night.

The only sound was a slight breeze rustling through the leaves, singing a rising and falling song that spoke of love, peace, hate, and unrest. Neither of them knew how long they had been there, nor did they care. All that mattered to them was the other. Or so it would seem by all appearances.

One of the figures, a young brown she-cat, had been battling conflicting emotions and thoughts for some time. No matter how much time she spent with her companion, a black tom, she still felt incomplete, as though something important was missing.

"Crowfeather," she whispered softly, breaking the silence that covered the night. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he purred, turning to meet her amber gaze. "What's on your mind?"

She hesitated briefly before answering. "Do you love me?"

He was taken aback by the question. He'd told her that he did love her many times before, but this was first time she'd asked. But he had the horrible feeling in his heart that he wasn't sure he knew the answer.

"Yes, Leafpool," he replied, hating that he could hear the doubt in his own voice.

She knew that hearing these words had once made her heart beat faster, but not anymore. The doubt had not left her mind despite his reassurances. She noticed that he hadn't actually told her that he did love her after she'd asked. She didn't think that he would be able to handle himself emotionally if she broke it up, since he'd recently lost his true love; Feathertail, the beautiful RiverClan she-cat.

Then some part of her realized that she couldn't keep living this lie anymore. She'd finally figured out that she didn't love him, regardless of how he said he felt about her.

"Crowfeather," she began, but choked up. She swiftly got up and turned away from him.

She had started to leave when he called after her.

"We're not going to work out, are we?"

His words halted Leafpool in her tracks. She didn't think that he could tell exactly how she felt, but the tone of his voice told her that he was having doubts of his own.

"No," she whispered, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"I didn't think so," he replied, padding up to her to look into her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. "I had a feeling all along," Crowfeather continued. "I know now that your heart belongs with someone else, as does mine."

She raised her head sharply, surprised by the lack of surprise or sadness in his voice. He had guessed correctly that she _was_ in love with someone else.

"You knew?" she meowed in disbelief. "But how? Not even _Squirrelflight_ knows!"

"That's because you don't _want _her to know, am I right?" Crowfeather asked, pressing for the truth.

"No!" Leafpool growled, eyes narrowing. "I could never tell her, she'd never speak to me again." Her claws extended and gouged trails in the earth, but she took no notice.

"Leafpool," Crowfeather meowed seriously, making her stare at him again. "I love someone else too, and not just Feathertail."

This was no surprise to Leafpool; she'd noticed that his gaze would linger on a certain she-cat until she looked his way.

"I didn't want to break your heart, not after you've been so good to me," he continued. "You're a great cat, Leafpool. The tom you end up with should consider himself lucky."

She purred and touched noses with him. "You've been the best friend I could have, Crowfeather. I hope we will always be this close."

"I'd like that," he replied gently. "Goodbye, Leafpool."

She licked his cheek and turned to walk away. But she paused at the edge of the trees, and called out, "I'm sure Squirrelflight will warm up to you soon." Before he could reply, she dashed off without looking back.

Crowfeather stood with his mouth open in amazement, then started to laugh. "You always were a smart one, Leafpool."


	5. Crowfeather and who?

**A/N- HERE'S PART 2, EVEN THOUGH TWILIGHT KINDA RUINED THIS... **

_Waking up from her dream_ of stars reflected in a pool and a familiar, yet unknown cat next to it, Squirrelflight felt that something had happened; something involving Leafpool. She got up, trying not to disturb the lump of fur next to her that was Brambleclaw, stretched, and silently slipped out of the den.

It was still very early; the first rays of the sun were just rising over the horizon. Her sharp green eyes caught sight of a solitary figure in the distance. She looked around, making sure that no other cat was around and left the camp, heading toward the approaching figure.

As soon as she could hear the intruder's pawsteps, Squirrelflight hid herself in a bush near where the cat would pass. She waited silently until the cat was passing by, unaware of Squirrelflight's presence.

With an intimidating yowl, Squirrelflight threw herself on the other cat, bowling it over. She raised a paw to strike, but recognized her adversary.

"Leafpool?"

"Yes, mouse-brain!" Leafpool growled from under her sister. "You really should know me on sight by now!"

"Sorry," Squirrelflight meowed regretfully, releasing her sister. She sniffed the air suspiciously. "Is that..._WindClan_ I smell?"

A look of alarm came into Leafpool's amber eyes. "Of course not! You must be confused!"

Squirrelflight sniffed her sister. "No, that _is _WindClan! What were you doing there?"

"N-nothing-"

"Wait, I know that smell!" Squirrelflight exclaimed, recognition shining in her eyes. "You've been seeing Crowfeather, haven't you?"

To Leafpool's surprise, Squirrelflight didn't seem angry at all. In fact, there was something she couldn't identify shining in her sister's eyes.

"Yes, for the past few moons," she admitted, looking at the ground.

"Wow, I thought _I _was the rebel," Squirrelflight purred, nudging her sister. "Can't say I blame you, though. Crowfeather is far from unattractive."

"Funny you should say that..." Leafpool murmured, trailing off.

"Why?" Squirrelflight asked, curiosity sparkling in her emerald eyes. She tilted her head and lashed her tail in anticipation.

"Well, we broke up earlier today...actually last night," Leafpool replied unemotionally.

Squirrelflight's tail drooped. "Oh, Leafpool..." she meowed sympathetically.

"No, it was mutual," Leafpool continued. "We're both in love, just not with each other."

"Oh," the ginger she-cat meowed. "So who's got you caught, eh? Spill!"

"Well, that's the thing. I can't tell you."

"You _have _to!" Squirrelflight practically yowled, dancing from side to side.

Leafpool sighed. "All right, I'll tell. Please don't be mad, promise?"

"I prom-" Squirrelflight stopped. "Wait, you don't mean-"

"I'm in love with Brambleclaw," Leafpool blurted out. "Okay? I don't know why, but he makes me feel differently than Crowfeather did, and Firestar might allow-"

Squirrelflight cut her off by placing her tail on her sister's muzzle. "I'm not mad. He couldn't understand why I don't trust him anymore. We're through for good."

Leafpool licked her sister's shoulder. She'd expected Squirrelflight to be angry, or at least ignore her for the rest of her life.

"There's more, Squirrelflight," she meowed slowly. "Crowfeather, he...well, I'm just going to say it. He likes _you._ Very much."

Squirrelflight was caught off-guard. "But...y-you're joking..." Was all she could stammer out.

Leafpool sniffed the air, then smiled. "Ask him yourself," she replied, turning to face the WindClan tom. "I knew you'd be here sooner or later."

**END PART 2**

**PART 3 COMING SOONER THAN YOU THINK...**


	6. UPDATE

Hello everyone!

First of all, I want to apologize for not updating in more than a year. I was so busy with my senior year of high school, a few girlfriends, my band, and really tough times.

However, I am going to continue my stories. I have enough time on my hands now that I'm in the college of my choice , so I'm going to make up for lost time.

Expect an update for Warriors Gone Wild within a week!

-Ravenpelt


End file.
